


fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Series: allow yourself to become a gorgeous mess {{ or the one where they meet in incredibly fucked up situations }} [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Fluff, Insecure Ian, M/M, Mickey Uses His Words, OOC, shop owner Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I work at a sex toy shop and you come in frequently so I assume you have a significant other, but you just like coming in to make fun of how weird the toys are” au</p><p>{{ or the one where Mickey thinks Ian's pretty fantastic, red hair, freckles and all, even if Ian can't see himself the same way }}</p><p>title from Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding</p>
            </blockquote>





	fading in, fading out, on the edge of paradise

   Contrary to popular belief, Mickey likes his job. Sure, it’s awkward seeing the mailman, a bar tender, or once even his _parole officer_ trying to buy a dildo, and there’s always the creepy pervs that end up being kicked to the curb, but it was a generally stress-free job. Until that dumb ass yet ridiculously hot ginger boy with a dopey grin decided to come along and fuck up his otherwise simple life.

   Recently, a tall ginger boy had been coming into the shop on a regular basis, and even though he was clearly under the age of 18, Mickey couldn’t find it in him to kick the kid out, because fuck, he was gorgeous, in that annoying, hipster way. From his clean cut hair to his boot clad feet, the boy was all muscle, yet tall and lean and billowy like a bullrush.

   As creepy as it was, and even though the boy seemed to be in a relationship, buying heart themed lingerie for Valentines Day and _“kiss me I’m Irish”_ stickers for Saint Patricks Day, Mickey often found himself thinking about him.

   It was one of those days. Mickey was woken up by his bitchy siblings, arguing over god knows what, before spilling coffee down his shirt, which resulted in him missing the bus. So he accidentally took it out on his very first customer of the day, which happened to be the ginger kid. “Why the hell are you always hanging around here? How many gimmicks do you and your girlfriend need anyways? Jesus fucking christ” The boy looks momentarily stunned, before bursting into laughter. “I’m single, and not to mention 100% gay. I come in here and buy the kinkiest shit ever to prank some of my college buddies…as well as a couple of birthday presents. I’m Ian.” he explains once he’s able to calm down. Mickey blushes. “Gay, huh? Me too. I’m Mickey, and honestly, I’ve been admiring you from afar all week…you…you’re really fucking adorable, jesus christ.” Ian’s eyes widen, going round as saucers. “W-what? But…um…I have, like…” Ian hesitates, and Mickey’s suddenly worried as he lets out a groan. “Good lord, if you have an std…” Ian manages to force a small smile. “No, no, nothing like that. I have…um…freckles. And red hair.” he says ending in a whisper, so insecure and worried about that.

   Mickey’s nothing but kind. “I can’t change your opinion about yourself like magic. I wish I could, but I can't, so I won’t try. At least, not yet. But I _can_ promise you that I think you’re gorgeous. You really are, Ian. Would you go out to lunch with me?”


End file.
